


浪子燕青 第五十九章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 燕青 - Freeform, 赵佶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青 第五十九章

第59章   
　　赵构是个藏不住话的人，今日他交了燕青这个朋友，就如同孩童忽然得了一件很稀罕的宝物，恨不得全天下的人都知道。回宫之后不用贤妃发问，他自个就先吐露了个干干净净。  
　　贤妃道：“这人虽有些见识，到底是江湖草莽，我儿还是不要与之交往的好。”  
　　赵构靠在母亲身边撒娇，“母妃是没见到他，若您见了，也必定喜欢的。”  
　　贤妃抚着儿子的脸颊，慈爱的道：“他能得你欢心，那是他的福分。只是你也莫要太上心了，就当是养着一只小鸟儿、一个小玩意儿罢了。正经学问还是要跟蔡司空学，童太傅也是个极好的人，你不要怠慢了他们。”  
　　此时此刻，正阳宫中也上演了一番对话。  
　　皇后听完儿子的叙述，连连点头，“此人年纪轻轻，竟有这样的见识，难得难得。”顿了一下，又轻轻一叹，“如今朝中政务被那六大奸臣把持，官家又对其偏听偏信，眼看就要大祸临头了。偏偏我又是一介女流，既参不了政又上不了战场，只能徒呼奈何。”  
　　赵桓劝道：“母后不必忧虑，有儿子在，必不会让他们得逞。”  
　　皇后拉着他的手，秀眉微蹙，“众口铄金积毁销骨，官家偏爱康王，对你……未免过于严苛了。”她忽然想到什么，“方才你说那燕青住在昆玉宫中。嗯，想必就是那位恩宠正盛的贵人了。”  
　　赵桓心中掠过一丝不快，“母后瞧不起他？”  
　　“这倒不是。官家素来风流，那燕青既生得这般好，不被他见着就罢了，若见着了怎会放过，他也是个可怜人。”皇后沉吟道：“我本以为他是董贤、李奕那样祸乱朝纲的妖孽，没想到却是个聪慧通达的妙人。有他时时规劝官家，我也能放心些。”  
　　又告诫赵桓，“圣人云：‘无贵无贱，无长无少，道之所存，师之所存也。’你切勿心高气傲，小瞧了他。”  
　　赵桓微微一笑，“儿子知道怎么做。”  
　　这时婢女来问是否摆饭，皇后便问天子今夜宿在何处。  
　　婢女道：“方才敬事房派人来回话，说官家今夜宿在昆玉宫了。”  
　　皇后神色淡淡，“官家既不来，便不用摆这么多道菜肴了。桓儿，今夜你就留在这里用饭吧！”  
　　赵桓自然应允。但他心头却像梗了一根鱼刺一般，他实在无法想象，燕青那样的人物怎会雌伏于男人身下，哪怕那人是天子。  
　　此时昆玉宫中，奴婢们已经将残羹收拾妥当。皇帝正执了紫毫象管，在细纸上作画。  
　　赵佶书画造诣无人能及，画的鱼虫花鸟栩栩如生，跃然纸上。只是他今日画的却不是花鸟，而是一个人。  
　　“小乙过来，瞧瞧朕画得如何？”  
　　燕青过去一看，画上那个坐在梅树下读书的人，可不正是自己么。他赞叹一声，“官家技艺精湛，把小乙画得太好了。”  
　　皇帝柔声道：“小乙值得最好的。”说完把笔递给燕青，亲自为他研墨，“那枝梅花尚未着色，劳烦小乙了。”  
　　“说什么劳烦。”燕青一笑，在墨砚里蘸了色，“只要官家不怕我毁了这幅画。”  
　　说笑归说笑，燕青下笔十分小心谨慎。赵佶心中好笑，便执了他的手帮他。  
　　不到一刻钟，那幅寒梅图就画好了。  
　　赵佶运笔灵动快捷，片刻就已在旁边题好了字。  
　　皇帝是当今书法大家，草书、隶书、楷书皆能信手拈来，而他创作的瘦金体更是独步天下。  
　　燕青站在一边，目光不离他笔锋，连眨眼都舍不得。  
　　只见那字瘦挺爽利、侧锋如兰竹，真是天骨遒美，逸趣霭然。  
　　皇帝放下笔，盖上印章，命人将那画拿去裱了。  
　　“朕要将此画挂在睿思殿中，朕要日日看，时时看，就像小乙陪在我身边一样。”  
　　燕青避开他目光，寻了个借口要走，却被皇帝拉住。  
　　“如此良辰美景，小乙切勿辜负了。”  
　　燕青一惊，挣开皇帝的手，“我……我尚未痊愈，官家难道忘了太医的话了？”  
　　皇帝笑道：“朕方才刚找了太医问话，他说无碍的。”他扣住燕青手腕，将他往床上带，“今日小乙不也去了御花园赏花么？”  
　　“我……”燕青还要再说，皇帝的手却已抚上了他的唇，“小乙再推辞，朕就恼了。”  
　　燕青想到皇帝的手段，不由得瑟缩了一下。那日他被玉势折磨得求生不得求死不能，是真的怕了。  
　　终于被压在床上，赵佶轻轻笑着，饶有趣味地看着男人不甘心的眼睛。  
　　系在腰间的索带被轻轻地抽开，在那可恨至极的微笑下，燕青咬住唇难堪地别过视线。   
　　褪去单薄的里衣，一丝不挂的裸胸上，青紫瘀痕已经淡了许多，但因为肌肤过于白皙，那痕迹仍让人触目惊心。乳首上留下几个细小的圆点，那是已经结了疤的牙印。  
　　赵佶专注地看着男人白皙的裸身，缓缓移动冰凉的指尖。碰触的一瞬间，那寒透的触感，燕青不自主地瑟缩着身体。   
　　从那双明媚的桃花眼开始，沿着颈边慢慢而下，圆润的肩头，深陷的锁骨，彷似在触摸易碎品般，那抚弄的手指竟是异常地温柔。顺着平滑的曲线，凉凉的触感轻轻点玩着胸前的突点，并在那晕开的乳侧边不断打转着，极为细腻的抚摸，犹如天真稚童般的戏耍。   
　　一路下滑，冰冷的掌心在腰间静止了好一会儿，忽然变得急躁起来，力道逐渐加重，手指执拗地抚摸着腰边的每一寸肌肤，平坦的腹部，突出的腰骨……  
　　燕青的腰很细，病弱后的腰更是细得不盈一握。赵佶固执的抚摸着那处，直到腰侧隐隐生疼。  
　　手掌继续下落，在大腿上游移几次之后，那透凉的指尖倏地窜入两腿之间，股内传来冰冷的触感。   
　　燕青不觉垂下了眼睑，长长的睫毛惧怕的颤抖着。但那探动的手指只轻绕一下便即徐徐滑出。  
　　他惊讶地抬眼，却对上那双清冷的瞳眸。  
　　“你瘦了。” 低沉的嗓音里盈满了珍惜与温柔，那双漆黑的瞳眸里全是他的影子。  
　　燕青不禁讶异地睁大双眼，还没等他反应过来，赵佶的唇已然落下。   
　　执拗的亲吻，他没有逃开的空间。那灼灼的高温在他唇上燃烧着，残余的酒香在唇齿间交融。  
时轻时重的吮吸，不断变换角度的舌吻。每次嘴唇贴合的瞬间，他总有种奇特的感觉，彷佛对方有什么话要和自己说。  
　　温热的吻持续着，沿着手抚过的地方轻轻下滑，从被吮红的嘴角开始，呼吸颤动的喉间，微微凹落的锁骨，绵密而细致的痕印不断出现。缓缓地，微湿的嘴唇吻上胸前的凸点。   
　　像是小孩子舔食似地，柔软的舌尖徐徐地吮着高起的突物，彷佛极尽爱抚似地，温和的齿间轻啮吸着圆润的尖点。那极为敏感的密处周围，被粗糙的舌侧不时地摩擦着。  
　　乳首在对方口中渐渐挺立起来，体温逐渐升高，心跳逐渐加快，体内不明的某处，一簇暗焰正狂乱地跳动着。   
　　“嗯…嗯…”   
　　燕青不自觉地喘息着，意识到自己的声音的瞬间，他不禁羞耻地涨红了脸。   
　　赵佶抬起头，湿润的唇上还留着透明的丝液，而那丝液的另一侧就在他的乳前。   
　　燕青咽了咽唾沫，有些心虚地撇开视线，床头悬挂的璎珞轻轻晃动着，烛火摇曳着投下诡异的影子。  
　　刹那间，低垂的眼眸倏地大睁，带着极度愕然的无措，他望向对方，冰冷的手指正不住在他腿间摸索。   
　　男性象征被自己以外的同性把玩着，如波涛般涌来的羞耻在心中漫开，他开始推拒着对方，但那拒绝的手马上被牢牢压下。   
　　挑逗着，撩拨着，柔软的茎身，覆盖在皮下的顶口，带有欲望的手指不断在这些敏感的地方来回抚摸着。开始升起的异感，变得酥麻的腰间，战栗扭动的腹身，体内那股暗燃的火焰正逐渐壮大。   
　　似乎是蓄意地，赵佶不断地刺激着那覆在重重茎皮下的易感点，持续地搓揉，重复地点压，那恰到适处的力道，时快时慢的交错速度，同样身为男性的对方深知分寸的拿捏。微妙的快感，正持续不断地攀高中。   
　　茎身不住涨大，燕青的喘息越来越急促。  
　　“住，呜…住手！”他用力抓住身下被褥，指尖用力得发白。   
　　仿佛在嘲弄他的挣扎，那淫靡的指尖揉动得更加狂肆。   
　　忍耐的极限，悸动的顶点，再也承受不住了，他将白浊的液体爆发在对方掌心。一刹那的快感过后，绷紧的身体放松下来的瞬间，包围自己的只有无尽的羞愧与耻辱，还有赵佶那得意的神色。   
　　“这么寂寞的身体，是在等着我吗？”   
　　赵佶吻着他薄薄的耳郭，吹气似的呢喃。  
　　燕青脸颊涨红，连耳根都忍不住发热起来，他恨恨地瞪着眼前的人。   
　　赵佶近乎着迷地望着那双怒光闪动的倔强瞳眸，他喜欢男人那样的表情。   
　　喘息连连，虽愤恨但无助，只能在牢笼里挣扎哀鸣，那虚张声势的脸孔下隐藏的畏惧总让他感到无比兴奋。   
　　呼吸尚未平缓，燕青的双腿就被大大拉开，黏稠的精液被涂抹在花穴四周。   
　　无法抵抗，燕青只能用力地咬住微颤的嘴唇。  
　　灼热的巨物缓慢地顶进，被迫撑开的穴口，强制扩张的花径，疼痛不断涌出，虽然不似上次那么霸道，但那撕裂的痛感依旧。他簌抖着弓起腰，满身都是被逼出的汗。   
　　完全进入的那一刻，赵佶满意地微笑起来。那紧紧包裹着自己的内膜，一如往常，柔软而炽热，久违的悸动再度在他体内复苏，那是任何女人都无法比拟的充实感。   
　　他抬眼，男人也正看着他。那双艳极的桃花眼中全是水光，在狠狠瞪了他一下之后，又颤颤的低垂下去。长长的眼睫上凝着晶莹水滴，乍看之下竟有股说不出的妩媚。   
　　开始律动的同时，他感觉男人的身体明显地痛缩了下。   
　　一边摆扭着腰部，和下身那侵略性的动作不相符地，赵佶亲吻着男人的脸孔，从颤抖的眼睑，蹙起的眉心，到紧抿的嘴角，轻轻地，柔柔地，彷佛在呵护着心爱的物品一般，他几近入魔地舔吮着男人颈侧突突跳动的脉搏。   
　　淫靡的夜晚正要开始。   
　　激烈的缠绵过后，燕青疲累地趴伏在宝床上，刚刚淡去的青紫又重新变得艳丽起来。赵佶意犹未尽，贪婪的吮着他后腰上的牡丹。  
　　“不，不要了。”燕青伸手去推赵佶，无力的手腕很快被扣住。  
　　赵佶重新压了上来，将他覆在身下。  
　　“不行，不……”燕青扭动身体，挣扎着向前爬去。  
　　他浑然不知，自己这副布满情欲痕迹，脸上满是泪痕的模样在对方眼里是多么诱人。　　  
　　赵佶揽起燕青的腰，正要提枪入巷，忽然听到万岑在外面禀奏，“官家，枢密使有急事奏报。”  
　　  
　　


End file.
